


Crumbled Soul

by GloriousShining



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: I'm running with my widest smile and once I turn on my side , there's nobodyI'm tired. I can't I can't I can't. Save me~
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 10





	Crumbled Soul

Huening Kai , laughing , moved out of the way so the running car wouldn't hit him. And before the man steps out of the car to discipline him , he run home. His smile slowly disappearing. He was alone. An orphan. He was left by his family , due to poverty , so he tried to grow up alone without any help. Not that anyone cared to offer him anything. 

Tomorrow would be the first day of school. He could do this. Huening Kai had always managed everything alone. Before falling asleep , he prepared his school bag. 

Huening Kai woke up early. Quickly eating his breakfast and run to catch the crowded bus. Once he arrived , he jumped out of it almost tripping. And happily run towards the school , when suddenly he bumped on a student who was drinking from his glass bottle. Which fell down and broke. Huening Kai immediately apologized and leaned down to pick up the pieces. As he was gathering the broken pieces , he got his hand cut. Yet he smiled and continued. The student , surprised also leaned down to stop him

"Stop , it's ok"

with the same surprised expression he grabbed Huening Kai's hand by the wrist to look at the cutting on his palm. He gulped

"This is going to hurt" 

and he tried to pull out the glass piece. Kai indeed hissed but didn't let his childish smile disappear. He even managed to read the name of the boy from the school uniform tag , Choi Soobin , a tall handsome youngster. He broke the eye contact when he noticed the blushing on the taller's cheeks. 

"Let's go" 

spoke Soobin as he saw the students were already at their classes. The older leaded him to the nurse but she wasn't there. Rubbing the back of his head he looked around. He exhaled and made Huening Kai to sit and tried to clean the bloodied hand. 

"It's gonna hurt again but less this time. Trust me" 

"I trust you"

smiling he replied surprising Soobin. The older smiled back at the younger and went on

"I'm Choi Soobin" 

"My name is Huening Kai. It's nice to meet you"

when Soobin finished with the bandage , both boys headed to their classes. Thankfully they didn't get scolded since Huening Kai was new and the teacher tried to show more bright side of the school and teachers. 

During the lesson Huening Kai couldn't take his eyes off of the good looking male. Observing how he laid his head on his hands and slept on the desk smiling. Even , what he liked to eat during the breaks. Of course Soobin would notice him sometimes and wave at him to approach with a soft smile. 

Huening Kai thought it was annoying to see him talk to students. To his other friend Beomgyu or even to Yeonjun. Who was Beomgyu's friend. He hated when Taehyun had to say the names of the students and Soobin was one of them. It was driving him crazy. 

The next day , Soobin was about to sit on is desk when he noticed the small gifts on it. It was his favorite milk and toast he usually eats. Smiling he sat and tried to hide his excitement since the teacher was already in the class. This happened more often making Soobin happier. Yet he knew who did all these surprises. 

Huening Kai enjoyed the sun at school yard alone. Since he didn't have anyone next to him until a shadow appeared. He looked to see the owner of it only to see his most loved one , Soobin

"Soobinie hyung"

"Hi. Can I sit with you" 

"Of course"

he replied same happy like when he saw him. Soobin asked him if he let those on his desk and Huening Kai nodded with a shy smile. The older passed his hand above the younger's shoulders bringing him closer

"There isn't any reason to be shy"

they decided to hang out after school too but this only made Huening Kai more possessive. He wouldn't like to see Soobin with his friend Beomgyu or Yeonjun , who was Beomgyu's friend.

One day Huening Kai missed school and Soobin immediately noticed. Looking at the empty desk. He knew Huening Kai wasn't sick , he texted him yesterday. What could it be. He couldn't understand this. Everything became more complicated when Huening Kai wouldn't reply to his messages. And the next day , the word 'Liar' was written on Soobin's desk. He felt frustrated and the need to see the younger , and ask him what did he do wrong. 

That moment Soobin received a message. It's was from Huening Kai. Asking him to meet at the rooftops of his house. Soobin lost his color. And once the school bell was heard , him panicking asked the students about Huening Kai's address. They would always meet at Cafes or at Soobin's house. So he didn't know where Huening Kai lived. Taehyun knew the answer so Soobin run to the younger as soon as he got the answer. He wasn't sure about where exactly it could be but he remembered the shop Huening Kai always talked about buying snacks from there. 

He arrived at the building and run upstairs furiously opening the rooftop door. Huening Kai was there standing at the edge and Soobin could feel his heart beating 

"Huening Kai please-" 

that's when the younger suddenly sat and Soobin almost fainted by the sudden move. His mind traveling to many thoughts but he ignored and clenched his teeth making up his mind to approach. He sat close to him and that's when Huening Kai turned to look at him

"Don't leave me. I've been alone... but ... I can't do it anymore"   
  
"I'll never leave you. Why would I leave ? What makes you believe that" 

that's when Huening Kai leaned his head close and kissed Soobin softly. Soobin was surprised while Huening Kai's hand tenderly touched his chest before falling on his lap and deepened the kiss. 

Once he pulled back , Soobin placed his hand on Huening Kai's back and his left under his thighs and raised him in his hands taking him away

"I'll be by your side until you push me away" 

Soobin tried to offer to Huening Kai to live with him which the other accepted happily. So the older could take care of him. It didn't feel right but he tried to be distant with his friends and concentrate on Huening Kai. The younger seemed much happier. With smiles on their faces , Huening Kai and Soobin run on the rose field of his yard.

\----------

Hope you liked it. If it's rushed I'm sorry :)

**Author's Note:**

> This Comeback took my breath away. I'm satisfied by song MV style everything Can't You See Me had. 
> 
> I know most like Sookai with more than kisses but I'm doing a fluffy. Later I may do a different style ;)


End file.
